1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to fasteners. More specifically, the application relates to a measuring device for nuts, bolt heads, washers and other small tools.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the mechanical arts, it is often necessary to quickly and accurately measure the size of nuts, bolt heads, or other fasteners (or fastening tools). Often, however, a measuring tool is not handy because it is bulky or because it is located elsewhere. This results in additional time (relative to having the tool on person) required for a technician or mechanic to size the fastener. In some cases, the technician might simply guess at the size, which could result in inadvertently damaging the fastener by using a wrong-sized driver. It would therefore be helpful to have available a compact and versatile measuring apparatus for quickly determining the size of fasteners.